Akechi Eimi
Akechi Eimi (明智 英美) is a student of First High School. She was a representative of Newcomers Division Ice Pillar Break and Speed Shooting events in 2095. Her full name is Amelia Eimi Akechi Goldie (あけち・えいみ, アメリア・ゴールディ), and often referred to as Amy (エイミィ). Appearance and Personality Eimi is known as the "annoying troubleshooter". Volume 19, Ichijou Masaki School Change Diary Akechi Eimi is a captivating petite girl with red hair that shone with a ruby-like luster. Compare to the other players in the 1st year female team for the Nine Schools Competition, Eimi is the most relaxed young lady. She tends to be hyper and easy going with a playful attitude. Apart from her ruby hair and moss green eyes, her outward appearance is thoroughly Japanese. Even among her peers, she was the one who had the most childish impression. She demands to be called by her nickname "Amy". If anyone refuses to do this, she throws a mini tantrum. She is determined for Tomitsuka to call her by her name as well.Volume 12, Chapter 5 In the anime, she carries with her a pink plush bunny. Background Eimi is quarter British, her grandmother's family, Goldie Family having even been knighted by the House of Tudor themselves. Volume 4, Chapter 9 Her nickname "Amy", rather than originating from her Japanese name "Eimi", probably came from her British name "Amelia". She was also the first one on the Women's team excluding Miyuki, Mitsui Honoka, and Kitayama Shizuku to get along with Tatsuya. Abilities Magical Abilities Eimi is a talented magician, a statement that can be backed up by her status as a Course 1 student in First High, an elite magic school, a member of the Goldie Main Family, and as a participant in the Nine Schools Competition. Her magic power and skill level were both high enough to land her 3rd place in the Ice Pillar Break in the Newcomers' divisionVolume 4, Chapter 9 and runner-up in the Speed Shooting Event in the same division.Volume 4, Chapter 8 As a skilled Magician, Eimi's specialty lies in Shooting Magic. Her CAD drawing is on par with Morisaki Shun's Quick Draw where she can quickly remove the safety on her CAD in her shooting posture while supplying her CAD with Psions at the same time. Eimi's specialty is Artillery Magic, falling under Movement System, capable of accelerating objects to high-speed in a short amount of time. It wouldn't be difficult for her to compress masses of air and then firing them into the sky, producing a sound similar to fireworks. * Magic Bullet Tathlum '(魔弾タスラム) :A secret Magic skill of the Goldie Family that was secretly taught to her. Only the members of the main family can learn this because acquiring this skill is necessary in order to have a right to the succession of the Goldie Family, as Tathlum is what represents the Goldie Family. In volume 12, this magic is compared to the delayed activation spell Million Edge.Volume 5, Amelia in Wonderland * 'Exploder (エクスプローダー) :Is a magic that causes all the objects within an effective range of the designated "point of impact" to diverge spherically at high speeds in an equidistant manner. * Invisible Bullet (不可視 弾丸) Since it relies on a Cardinal Code, this Magic has no need to define the altered phenomenon that is mandatory in normal Magic because the driving force itself has been defined. Under this condition, 'Invisible Bullet' has no need to rewrite the surface that force was applied on regardless of whether it was a wall, the surface, or even the human body. 'Invisible Bullet' is a magic that directly improves the force itself.Eimi's Story: Shotgun! Illustrations References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Goldie Category:Club Management Group